His Every Pleasure
by LilGray
Summary: Caius chooses to act out the song 'ABC's of Kinky Sex' with his pet. Rated M.


**Categories:** Twilight

 **Summary** : Caius chooses to act out the song 'ABC's of Kinky Sex' with his pet.

 **Title:** His Every Pleasure

 **Series:** Number four in a series of unrelated one-shots inspired by songs

 **Author:** Lilly Gray

 **Characters** : Bella Swan, Caius Volturi, Aro Volturi, Jane Volturi, Felix Volturi.

 **Relationships:** Bella Swan/Caius Volturi

 **Genre:** Erotica, BDSM, Supernatural

 **Rating** : **Rated NC-17**. This is about as naughty and graphic as a story can get. The beginning seems like it's non-con, but rest assured the story is entirely consensual.

 **Beta/Pre-Reader:** None

 **Banner by:** Lilly Gray

 **Word Count:** 2,945

 **Prompt/inspiration:** Written using/inspired by the lyrics to **ABC's of Kinky Sex** by **Lords of Acid** or **Akash** depending who you ask.

 **Status:** Complete

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own **Twilight.** The recognizable characters, settings, locations, plot lines, quotes, etc. from the franchise above belong to their respective owners, not me. Also, I don't own the lyrics to **ABC's of Kinky Sex** they belong to **Lords of Acid** or **Akash** (I couldn't determine who actually owns the song). I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement intended.

 **Author's Notes:** So this story came about because I wanted to use one of the 262 songs I have in a folder full of lyrics to write a one-shot. However, my muse couldn't choose one, so I had some friends pick numbers and then used the song's place in the folder to figure out which song was which number. Brookie Twiling chose #5, which is ' **ABC's of Kinky Sex** ' by **Lords of Acid** or **Akash** depending who you ask. Hope you enjoy it Brookie!

Thanks to everyone who picked a number… Four down, eleven more one-shots to write! Kat Luner Marie needs to stop adding songs or I'll never complete this project…Lol.

###########

 **His Every Pleasure**

 **By Lilly Gray**

When I wake, I have a blinding pain in the back of my head. The last thing I remember is following Jessica and Lauren towards a castle for some tour then nothing.

Opening my eyes I panic when all I see is pitch black but then I realize there's a blindfold covering my eyes. I try to lift my hands to remove it but find that they're secured over my head to the cold table I'm lying on.

Taking stock of my body that panic just increases when it occurs to me that my bare skin is touching the metal table. Where the hell did my clothes go?

I decide to see if calling out might get me some answers, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

My head turns to the left because my answer is a deep rumbling chuckle. It gets closer and then the blindfold is removed.

Blinking against the brightness of the room I struggle to focus on the face that's leaning over me. The man's ruby red eyes pierce my soul, and then he smiles and I know I'm in trouble, not that being tied up naked didn't already clue me in, but that smile. If Helen's was the face that launched a thousand ships that smile on this stranger's face is the one that led thousands to their doom.

His lips part and he licks his lips before saying, "Finally, you've awakened. I was beginning to think Felix hit you too hard."

He has an accent that I can't quite place, but his voice is rich like caramel. I shake my head and ask, "Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me?"

He frowns and says, "And now we have the insipid questions. You are here. I am your new Master, and I want everything from you. And make no mistake by the time I'm finished with you not only will you have given me everything you have but you'll be begging for more."

I'm nodding until he pinches my nipple tightly ripping a scream from my lips and tells me, "Now, now pet, you're out of character. Do you remember what I told you would happen if you broke character in my little game?"

Crap. I nod though and tell him, "Yes Master, I'll be forced to endure every item mentioned in that song you found on the internet."

He nods back with a broad smile covering his face and says, "That's right. So let's see, tell me what 'A' is for."

God no, I hate when we do breath play. Still, I know better than to fail to answer a direct question, so I tell him, "Master, 'A' is for asphyxiation, I won't catch my breath."

He nods and then reaches his big hands around my throat and applies pressure. I hate this because I'm still human and if he does it wrong I'll die, and there will be no coming back a vampire for me. He's thousands of years old and hasn't had to breath in almost as long, so he probably doesn't remember just how vital breathing is.

His fingers are tight around my neck, and his thumbs are applying pressure just so. Darkness begins to creep into my vision. My hands struggle in their bindings wanting desperately to be free, so I can remove his hands. Not that I'd be strong enough to forcibly remove his hands anyway. The Hulk wouldn't be strong enough.

My mouth opens and closes trying to eek out even a little oxygen while the darkness gradually fills my vision and then I know nothing.

When I come to the blindfold is back on, but I can hear Master and his fellow kings conducting their daily business.

Shifting slightly I gasp when I realize I'm stuffed in every orifice. My mouth has a dildo gag inside it while my pussy is stretched wide and my ass is full of some burning liquid. It probably has ginger in it.

I squeeze my ass cheeks and then release them and thrill at the increase in the burn. I have no idea how long I lie there clenching and unclenching my ass muscles while listening to Master and Master Aro discuss the fate of some poor fool who chose to disobey them. Master Marcus, as usual, says nothing but I know he's sitting there with a vacant look in his eyes, probably bored out of his mind.

When Master Aro dismisses their guests, I sigh in relief that I might get let down, finally. I should have known better though because Master has only done 'A' through 'E' and now 'F' as I scream into my gag from the first biting sting of Master's flogger.

He strikes me 126 times before he stops and releases the enema. I groan into the dildo in my mouth as the liquid flows out of me.

Master tilts the table so my head is towards his feet and then he fills me back up again, and he does that three more times. I know he won't stop until the enema runs clear.

Finally, after the fourth time, the blindfold comes off, and the gag is removed. Master's smiling lips greet my eyes before he removes the chains fastened to my cuffs and tells me, "On all fours pet."

Scrambling off the table I lower myself to my knees and then place my hands on the floor before baring my neck to him in silent invitation. He's promised one day soon he'll turn me, and I'll be his for forever but that day hasn't come yet so I just silently offer my neck waiting for the day my deepest wish will come true.

His grin widens before he asks me, "So 'A' was for asphyxiation, and 'B' is for blindfold. We'll get to 'C' later, so 'D' is for Dildo, which you have been sucking on for almost two hours. 'E' is for the enema I just gave you so that you'll be clean for me when I go back to 'C'. 'F' is for my flogger which I've whipped you with and 'G' is for the gag that kept you from making a racket while I whipped you. Hmm let's see, that leaves H, pet tell your Master what 'H' is for."

I hate this one too but I know better than to hesitate or Master will make it worse so I tell him, "'H' is for the humiliation I must bear, Master."

He nods and says, "That's right, and the tourists are about to arrive just in time. Jane line them up, and my pet will lick their shoes clean before we get to the grand finale of the tour."

"Of course Master,"is her dutiful reply.

I watch while the men and women line up and then cry out when Master smacks my ass none too gently and says, "Beg me for the privilege of licking my guest's feet clean."

I know I have to do an excellent job begging or he'll really make me lick every pair of shoes in the room until they're spotless, so I tell him, "Please, Master, please, this undeserving slut begs for permission to lick your guest's feet until they're clean. Please Master, please, I need it, please. I need it like I need air to breathe. Please grant me my wish Master."

He smiles and tells me, "You've gotten better at that since you first became mine." He turns and looks at Master Aro and asks, "What do you think brother, was it sufficient?"

Frowning Master Aro scratches his chin and says, "Only because our business ran late and we don't have time for your pet to lick every pair of shoes in the room."

Master nods and says, "You are correct, brother. Another time perhaps."

He turns back to look at me and says, "Well I've already had you immobilized, and you haven't earned an orgasm so we'll skip over 'J'. 'K' is for kisses and 'L' is for love and licks that you offer so even though we don't have time for you to clean everyone's shoes I think you should kiss and lick my boots clean."

I nod and tell him, "Of course Master." I crawl after him as he walks towards his throne, and then I wait while he adjusts his robes before sitting. When he looks to be ready I ask, "Master may I please kiss and lick your shoes, please?"

He nods so I shuffle towards his feet and then kiss the toes of both shoes, and then I lick the tops clean of any dirt. About five minutes into my tongue bath he clears his throat so I know I've stalled for as long as he'll allow so I bring my lips to the bottom of his right shoe and lick and kiss it clean. I even swallow a pebble that was caught in the treads.

When I'm confident the right shoe is as cleans as it's going to get, I move onto the left shoe and repeat the process.

He lifts his shoe a few minutes later and inspects it before telling his fellow kings, "My pet has gotten better at _that_ too."

He looks down at me and says, "What is 'M' for?"

Lifting my right foot, I wiggle it a little and tell him, "Master, M is for the manacles imprisoning my feet."

He smiles again and then unzips his pants before telling me, "Climb on up and take your Master and we'll see about me playing with your nelly little nimby."

Master Aro laughs and asks, "Caius, really, her nelly little nimby? Who comes up with this stuff?"

Master shrugs and tells him, "Those are the words of the song."

Master Aro merely nods so I crawl up onto my Master's lap and line myself up before plunging down onto his rock hard cock. I love this angle because his cock rubs deliciously along my clit and I could probably come from fucking him in this position without him using his hands. Of course, that's a double edge sword because I haven't earned the right to cum so I'll have to be careful not to fall off the precipice.

He thrusts upward, and I cry out because his skin is like marble so when his cock jabs against my cervix it hurts, but only in the best way.

While I ride him, his mouth comes to my breasts, and he licks and nibbles my nipple ever so careful of his teeth and the venom in his mouth that would make me his forever.

In between thrusts, he says, "We'll skip the O-rings today, so 'P' is for…?"

My breathing is labored because while he doesn't actually need to breathe, I do and fucking him is hard work, so my breaths come in pants, and I gasp out, "'P' is for perspiration dripping down my face Master."

He leans in and licks said perspiration from my forehead before asking, "And what is 'Q' for?"

Breathing is getting harder still, so I take a moment to collect my breath. A moment too long apparently because Master nods ever so slightly and my back smarts as someone behind me, probably Felix whips me. I scream more out of surprise than pain before telling him, "Master, 'Q' is for the quirt that you use to whip my eager ass."

Ahh on every down thrust whoever is manning the quirt brings it down on my lower back and ass three times in quick succession.

Master is grinning when he says, "We already restrained you today so skip 'R' for now. Are you suffering sweetly for me pet?"

"Yeessss, Master. Hurts so good. Hmm, please harder, please."

Damn, I should have been more specific because Master thrusts harder which is what I was after but the person whipping me also strikes harder which is not what I wanted at all.

"Please Master, let me cum, please, I need it so bad, please let me please."

Master grunts and then thrusts slightly harder, though ever mindful of my human limitations before he says, "You may not cum. This way we have unbridled torment which covers 'T' and 'U' and I never really understood 'W' so we'll skip that and this whole song is x-rated, so we have 'X,' and 'Y' is also a done deal."

To prove his point, he yanks me down harder onto him which causes me to yell out and just barely keep from cumming just before I feel his cold cum spurt inside me. The whipping stops while Master jerks me on top of him a few more times and then stills.

He nods a moment later, and the person with the quirt resumes my whipping which soon has me begging just the way I know Master wants me to, "Please Master, please, more. I'll give you all that you want from me and so much more, please, Master, please."

He chuckles and says, "And we have zestful submission. for 'Z'."

The person whipping me strikes me harder, and a tear slips out of my eye, which Master quickly licks up before saying, "Well, while it's not a spanking that is making you cry I suppose a whipping is just as good."

I nod and tell him, "Yess Master."

He moves his hand and the whipping stops. He lifts me off his still rock hard cock and then slams me back down on it only instead of sliding into my pussy he breaches my ass and then tells me, "And now we go back to 'C,' which has me filling your every orifice."

I get very little pleasure from him fucking my ass but that's kind of the whole point, it's not about my pleasure, it's about _his_ pleasure.

He moves his hand again, and the whipping resumes once more while Master continues to slam me down on top of him over and over. I lose track of time because I'm too busy focusing on clenching my ass muscles to make myself as tight for Master as I can. It seems to be working, and he has me shouting out in pleasure with every downward thrust and shouting out in pain with every slash of the quirt.

He pulls me down onto him hard and then jerks before he moves me up and down his shaft a little harder than before while he cums again.

He holds me still while the person whipping me gives me 100 more lashes, each one getting stronger and stronger. I begin to cry in pained pleasure around number 15, and I cry all the way through number 100.

When Master moves his hand again the whipping stops, and he tells me, "Oh how I do love your tears."

I just nod so he nods back and says, "Crawl over to the table, and we'll do the last bit, and then I have a surprise for you."

Uh oh, I've got a fifty-fifty shot at me actually liking his surprise, but I know better than to hesitate, so I climb off of him and crawl over to the table before hefting myself up onto it. I automatically put my hands and feet in the proper positions, and he's right there locking them in place.

Jane appears from somewhere with a pot and some cloth strips draped over her arm. Master applies the wax to my nether region and even gets it between my butt cheeks. It's just this side of too hot, so I groan at the stinging pain it causes as he spreads it over my lips.

He places the cloths on top of the wax and then waits for a few minutes before ripping the fabric, my hair and a little of my skin off.

Running his hand over my now smooth pussy he inserts a finger into me before turning his finger so he can rub my g-spot. Still smiling he asks, "Are you ready for your surprise, pet?"

Moaning I nod and tell him, "Yes Master."

Please let it be something I actually will enjoy.

Things look promising when he strips off his clothes and then climbs up on top of me. He pushes his cock inside me so hard I'm sure he's damaged my cervix but he keeps going, and I cry out with each thrust that seems to be getting harder and harder as he goes.

He reaches up and twists and pinches my nipple before taking my other nipple into his mouth and biting down hard breaking the skin. Oh God, yes, he's finally making me his forever and ever.

He bites all over my chest, and the burning slowly increases before he kisses his way up to my throat and then bites first the left side and then the right. He follows that up with deep bites to the inside of my elbows, and wrists and then my thighs and ankles.

When he comes inside me the burning increases tenfold and now I understand, he intentionally injured me inside so that when his venom infused sperm shot inside me, it would be just one more wound being filled with his venom.

I barely notice him climbing off of me and unhooking me, but I gather just enough of my wits to tell him, "Thank you, Master."

Even through the pain I can hear the smile in his voice when he says, "Oh believe me, it was and will be _my_ pleasure,"

I can't respond but I know in three days time I'll begin an eternity of fulfilling his every pleasure.

 **The End**


End file.
